


terezi eyesocket funtimes

by ObviousProcrastination



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Eyes, F/F, Gay, Gore, Huge Dick, Multi, Self-Insert, Smexy, i need to sleep, nya nya, regret.png, why did i do this i had so much homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObviousProcrastination/pseuds/ObviousProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sensual story of a troll's first mating, with an exciting reveal as to how or two favorites, Vriska and Terezi received their visual impediments. Become immersed in this passionate night of love and bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	terezi eyesocket funtimes

**Author's Note:**

> hey all this is our first fanfic so pls no hate :3333

Vriska had a nice sparkle dick becuz she iz a vampire. I purred bcuz I am Nepeta’s long lost neko onee-chan nya nya xD. We were sew happy happy desu ne sitting watching the animus and eating pocky!! (A/N: pocky is my FAVEEE11! XDXD) Just then……. TEREZI SENPAI STORMED IN. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!!!!!111,“ I squealed kawaiily with surprisement, “Tere-chan~ I’m so happy u could make it!”  
She sniffed the air then growled, “Awwww yussss I smell Emalia Gambatte Hanchihal DeMagique-chan’s delicious rainbow blood hfdsfhmmmmmmmmmmm”  
(A/N: My name is so long because i was born with a special mutation that gave me a huge dick and a long name and RAINBOW BLOOD!!! Isn’t that tots sugoisies???? :DDDDDD)

Tere-chan sniffed around until she licked me face, but she accidentally kissed me!!!!11!!1!1!! Me mewles hotly (A/N: like nepeta-chan teehee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) before kissing her back. Tere-chan finally pulled away, “Wowie zowie zing zang doodly, u shure can kiss goodly we shuld do the more sometiem.” I giggled so smexilyyyy.. (A/N: Things r getting really hawt xDxD hope youu enjoy the yaoiiiz!) Teropzi GRABBED MY HAIR and ripped it out because terezi is daddy teeheez. I retaliated by thrusting my throbbing, plump, ripe, veiny, rainbow-colored huge dick into her left eye. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHUHGJHFDSJKLF FUKKKK YE U WHOREY DORI.” 

Teal splattered around my huge dick, lubing it up with thick blood. I orgasmed instantly, and shot a bucketload OF MORE BLOOD into her eyesocket and into her brain. (A/N: Don’t u just h8 wen that happenz XDXDDD) I leaned down reeeeeal close to Terepy-chan’s blood filled ear and vrry sexily whispered, “Ted Cruz is the zodiac killer.” She passed out at my feet. 

Vraska whipped out her very own huge dick and started spankin her sparkling meat monkey to the sight, doin the cummies into her own eye, then flinging herself into the literal abyss in release. (A/N: seeeeeeeeeee that’s now vreeskuhs arm got jank and has to wear an eye patch XDXD im sew smurt)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: that’s all fur now!11 get it bcuz im nepetas long lost neko onee-chan nya nya xD teeheee! ill post mur if i get 100000000 gewd reeviews!!


End file.
